Um Caso de Morte
by Lady Kourin
Summary: “Um estranho crime aconteceu e Botan é a principal suspeita. Para provar sua inocência ela contrata o detetive Urameshi e seu ajudante Kuwabara. Muitas confusões vão acontecer até que eles consigam desvendar este caso. UA. Botan x Kurama"
1. O crime

Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre os personagens, bem como a história de Yu Yu Hakusho. Todos os direitos estam reservados ao autor e desenhista, Yoshihiro Togashi."

_"Um estranho crime aconteceu e Botan é a principal suspeita. Para provar sua inocência ela contrata o detetive Urameshi e seu ajudante Kuwabara. Muitas confusões vão acontecer até que eles consigam desvendar este caso. (Universo Alternativo)"_

**Um caso de Morte**

**Capítulo 1 - O crime**

A poucas horas do fim do expediente, os corredores do prédio encontravam-se vazios. Todos os funcionários, reunidos no vão de entrada, discutiam sobre melhorias com o sindicato. A última reunião importante do ano.

No último andar, o Senhor Enma ainda revisava alguns documentos confidenciais, como de costume. A janela deixava entrar o vento refrescante do final da tarde. O ambiente claro e com decoração sofisticada demonstrava um pouco da personalidade do dono da empresa alimentícia Dai-Oh.

O silêncio que reinava absoluto dentro do recinto. Exceto por um insistente e perturbador ruído vindo do relógio, que a cada segundo fazia seus tímpanos vibrarem com desconforto.

_"Esses gráficos... eles mostram que a fábrica sofreu um desfalque considerável este mês.Isso vem acontecendo todos os meses, mas não nessas proporções. A nota de rodapé e o anexo explicam e justificam o ocorrido. Contudo isso não se encaixa..."_, refletia olhando e avaliando cada folha com esmero.

- Só pode ter sido ele! Como pôde me roubar tanto de uma só vez! - constatou.

Ouviu um ruído na porta, alguém girava a maçaneta de forma devagar. Pelo jeito como entrou só poderia ser a sua secretária.

- Com licença, Senhor Enma. Vim trazer-lhe os últimos compromissos do dia. Daqui a cinco minutos, uma reunião com a cúpula principal da empresa, a pedido de seu filho, o Senhor Koenma. Serão discutidos assuntos financeiros e práticos da empresa. - pausou. - depois dessa reunião, uma pequena assembléia com os representantes do sindicato, para a discursão de melhorias e...

- Senhorita Botan, quero que preste atenção no que lhe direi. Como minha secretária pessoal, a senhorita sabe de todos os meus negócios, bem como minha vida particular. E com isso, sabe que depois que eu... partir. Todo o meu patrimônio ficará com o meu filho e que meus inimigos pressionam o adiamento desse momento... Isso por que o Koenma, não tem a mesma competência que tenho para controlar esse negócio milionário. - olhou para ela.

- Como assim, _'adiar o acontecimento'_? Eu não consigo entender, Senhor Enma.

Sorveu um belo gole de uísque e depositou o copo em sua mesa, ao lado de seu cinzeiro. Então, respondeu: - Há algumas semanas recebi umas ameaças de morte, através do meu email e do meu celular. E como conheço bem cada um dos meus inimigos, não duvido que possa acontecer.

- Ooh... eu-eu não sabia disso... - falou temerosa. - _"Que coisa... Eu não tinha a mínima idéia dessas ameaças..."_, pensou chocada.

Olhou de lado rapidamente, parecia ter visto um vulto que se moveu rapidamente ao perceber que havia sido descoberto. Havia, com certeza outra pessoa ali. Remexeu uns papéis numa gaveta, e dela retirou uma pequena pasta de plástico com o nome 'MORTE' escrito em letras garrafais na frente. Cuidou para que tais letras não pudessem ser vistas de longe.

- Veja. Esta pasta só pode ser aberta por meu filho na minha ausência, isto é quando eu estiver morto. E também num momento oportuno, ele saberá quando. - continuou a examinar a sala com os olhos, atentamente. Entregou o pacote a Botan que o olhou com curiosidade. - Lembre-se. Apenas o meu filho pode abri-la.

- S-Sim... - _"Por que ele está me entregando isto...?"_, pensou confusa. Mas as próximas palavras dele a fizeram acordar.

- Um grande desejo meu, é vê-la casada com meu filho, Koenma. Você possui muitas qualidades e, a principal é a lealdade. Sei que irá servi-lo tão bem quanto a mim, acredito que até mais.

Botan corou, sem graça, com as palavras dele. De fato, pensar em casamento a deixava desconcertada. Tendo se acostumado a viver sozinha, tal idéia nem passava por sua cabeça. E ainda mais com o filho do seu chefe, que sendo assim também é seu superior. Tais pensamentos a ruborizaram ainda mais.

- Não precisa ficar assim, confio em você. Agora vá até a sala do meu filho e o chame para que possamos oficializar este pedido de noivado. Tenho certeza de que ele irá gostar de minha decisão. Pode não parecer, mas ele a ama. Só não tinha tido coragem para te falar de seus sentimentos. - ele sorriu. - E muito cuidado com o pacote. Guarde-o com a sua vida. - fez um movimento para ela saísse. A movimentação dentro da sala crescia a cada momento. Era necessário mantê-la fora dali, ou caso contrário tudo estaria perdido.

Botan retirou-se da sala assim que seu chefe ordenou. Ela não parecia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, _"Ameaças... pacote especial, casamento...! Tudo isso está sendo muito estressante para mim... Vai ver o Senhor Enma esqueceu de tomar algum remédio e está surtando..."_

Caminhando em passos largos e apressados, ela rapidamente chegou a sala do Koenma que ficava no final do corredor. Bateu na porta, e cuidadosamente entrou.

Ele estava sentado de costas para sua mesa na sua grande cadeira giratória. Não notou a presença dela, nem se mexeu da cadeira.

- ... Senhor Koenma... - ela o chamou baixinho. Não houve resposta, a não ser por um barulho que lembrava muito um ronco.

_"Deve estar cochilando de novo..."_, ela então chegou perto da cadeira virando-a devagar. Tocou em seu ombro de leve fazendo-o levantar de vez. - _'BANC'_ - bateu sua testa no queixo dela.

- Ugh... Que dor... - ele passou a mão na testa e olhou para Botan. - Nossa... mil desculpas! Você se machucou?

- Ai... nada demais... - sentiu um gosto de sangue na boca, mas resolveu desconsiderar.

- Também, garota, você me acorda assim, só pode dar nisso, oras! O mundo vai acabar, por acaso??

- Não... Seu pai quer vê-lo agora. Tem um assunto demasiado importante para tratar. - ela ainda massageava o queixo. _"Hoje não é o meu dia."_, balançou a cabeça.

- Ai meu santinho! A fera quer falar comigo!! - ele pôs-se de pé rapidamente, ajeitando o seu terno escuro e o cabelo lambido em gel. - Ele disse sobre qual assunto falaria?

- Não. Ele só me falou que gostaria de vê-lo agora.

- Então, vamusimborá, minha filha!

xOx

Aparentemente sozinho em sua sala, o Senhor Enma terminava de efetuar algumas transações bancárias em seu computador. Ele já havia percebido a presença hostil de mais alguém ali, por isso tratou de terminar logo e manteve uma pequena gaveta de sua mesa, entreaberta. Dentro dela havia um revolver. _"Caso seja necessário"_, pensou.

Abaixou os olhos para fitar a tela quando sentiu algo se encostar a sua cabeça e descer por seu pescoço, parando exatamente na altura do coração. Mesmo sabendo o que podia acontecer, ele manteve-se calmo e relaxado.

- Olá... Como está passando, meu velho amigo? - perguntou um homem calmamente.

- Não muito bem. Essa não é a melhor das posições, meu caro. - falou tentando distraí-lo um pouco, retribuindo o mesmo tom de voz.

- Ah ah... Não tente nenhuma gracinha, ou posso apertar este gatilho e... BANG! Você já era... - apertou ainda mais o revólver contra as costas dele.

- Tal qual seu chefe, hein? Não vejo graça em suas piadas. - olhou para frente e viu mais alguém. Um sujeito nada discreto apontando-lhe outro revólver, estava na sua cara que nunca havia usado um na vida. - _"Como imaginei, eram dois.."_ pensou preocupado. Aproveitou um momento de distração dos dois e abriu de leve uma gavetinha na sua mesa. - Quem é você?

- Vim buscar o prometido, não se lembra? Seu velho idiota. - falou o rapaz.

- Você...! Como imaginei, todas as comunidades estam atrás de sua receita, não é velho amigo? - falou o homem que apontava o revólver em suas costas.

- Meu sucesso é fenomenal, como devem saber. Saibam que de mim não terão nenhuma informação.

- Como não?! VOCÊ quer morrer é? - precipitou-se e apertou o gatilho, mas sem disparar a arma.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso. Seu chefe vai adorar saber que você o matou antes de pegar a receita. - falou calmamente. - Agora, meu velho amigo, onde você guardou a receita? Eu não tenho o dia todo.

- Não guardei. Ela não está comigo. Acham que eu manteria algo tão valioso nesta sala? - zombou. Os outros dois se entreolharam. - Vocês perderam seu tempo em vir me visitar. - ele remexeu na gaveta e encontrou o seu celular. Foi visto e não teve sucesso em discar o número certo. Pretendia chamar seus seguranças e quem sabe escapar desta armadilha.

- Não pense em brincar conosco. Passe logo essa maldita receita!! - gritou um deles irritado.

- ... n-u-n-c-a...

Após um breve silêncio ouviram-se três disparos.

xOx

- PAAAAAAAAI!! - gritou Koenma correndo até a sala. Parou sem ação diante do corpo desfalecido debruçado na sua mesa de trabalho.

Botan soltou um agudo grito, espantada ao ver o seu chefe morto e sujo de sangue com um tiro na cabeça e dois tiros no corpo: um no ombro e outro nas costas. Sua face guardava uma expressão é terrível: os olhos abertos escancarados, opacos; as roupas manchadas de sangue e com o impacto da bala alguns pedaços de seu cérebro estavam espalhados pela mesa e pelo chão.

Com a demonstração de violência no local, e crueldade com a qual o seu chefe foi morto segundos depois de deixa-lo a sós em seu escritório, Botan sentiu as pernas moles e desfaleceu. Koenma continuou parado com sua expressão de pânico e lágrimas cada vez mais desesperadas insistiam em cair por sua face. Uma força muito forte, equivalente a um peso de chumbo, o impedia de se mexer.

Voltaram a si, apenas quando um dos serventes entrou na sala, para a sua limpeza diária, e os ajudou. Seu nome era Silva e ele fez com o Koenma se sentasse e respirasse um pouco, mas não conseguiu impedi-lo de se lamentar profundamente pela morte do pai, e seu remorso por não ter sido um bom filho tanto quanto ele queria. Já com a Botan, o dedicado servente, a fez cheirar um pouco de álcool para que ela voltasse a si aos poucos. Ela acordou lentamente.

- Doutores, fiquem calmos vou chamar a polícia!

- NÃO! - exclamou Koenma. - Eu mesmo o faço, isso poderia acionar a imprensa... Silva fique com a Senhorita Botan, leve-a para outra sala. - falou devagar e saiu olhando para o nada.

- Sim, Doutor! Silva fica aqui com a Botan. - ele é o que podemos chamar de empregado-modelo, devotado e atencioso com o seu patrão. Às vezes até submisso demais.

Botan em choque gaguejou: - Ma-Mas... ele estava vivo até po-pouco...! Como isso po-pode ac-acontecer...?!

- Dona, é melhor sair daqui. - falou atencioso. - O Seu Koenma já foi chamar a polícia... pode ficar _tranqila_...

Ela olhou para as mãos do servente segurando seu braço e levando-a para outro lugar. _"Ai, meu casaco novo recém-saído do tintureiro..."_ pensou.

Meia hora depois, o Koenma apareceu na sala, desolado e bastante abalado. Ele parecia atordoado com tudo, mas manteve o controle como tinha que ser. Ao ver o rosto apavorado de Botan, se pronunciou: - Já providenciei tudo. A polícia está vindo para registrar o ocorrido. O inspetor falou que não deveríamos sair até que eles chegassem. Afinal, ocorreu um assassinato... - engoliu em seco. As imagens de seu pai não saiam de sua mente. - E todos somos suspeitos. - olhou para Silva. - Eu falei todos, inclusive os funcionários. Entendeu meu filho?

- Mas... Doutor, os outros não vão querer esperar, daqui a pouco acaba o expediente. - deu de ombros.

- Não importa! Eu pago hora-extra a todos. E... Por favor, não comente a cena que viu...

- Silva não vai falar nada, Doutor! - falou retirando-se da sala.

Os dois permaneceram ali em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que o Koenma sentou-se numa poltrona em frente a ela, e perguntou desamarrando a gravata:

- Botan, você tem certeza de que não sabia o que meu... pai queria me dizer...?

- Não. - ela falou baixinho com a cabeça baixa. Ainda estava muito nervosa, mesmo tendo tomado o calmante que Silva havia lhe dado. Com um delicado lenço branco, ela enxugou os olhos.

- Tem certeza? É muito importante para mim e você foi a última pessoa a vê-lo...

- ... Ele comentou alguns inimigos perigosos... Não me lembro bem, e falou sobre a possibilidade de nos... nós... - foi interrompida bruscamente.

Com três batidinhas cortês na porta e um "com licença, senhores", uma figura estranha e sedutora adentrou no escritório.

- Senhor Koenma? - perguntou erguendo a mão formalmente. - ... Desculpe-me pela interrupção.

- Sou eu, sim. O senhor deve ser o impostor, não é? - não gostando muito do olhar que o tal homem dispensou a Botan e de seu jeito muito educado, Koenma recusou o aperto de mão formal. Fazendo o homen erguer as sobrancelhas e disfarçar um certo sorriso.

Botan levantou-se e discretamente falou no ouvido do chefe, constrangida: - Esse aí deve ser o INVESTIGADOR da polícia, não? Olhe para o distintivo em sua mão...

- Oh sim... Senhor Investigador... Pensei que poderia demorar mais para que chegasse. - olhou para o distintivo. - Minamino. Senhor Minamino queira me acompanhar a sala do meu pai.

- Não será necessário. Com a ajuda de um funcionário, pude chegar a sala de seu pai e fazer a perícia necessária. O que já foi resolvido rapidamente. - falou calmamente. - Agora preciso fazer-lhes algumas perguntas. Seria possível?

Pela primeira vez Botan se pronunciou: - Por favor, queira sentar-se Senhor Minamino. - ela apontou uma das poltronas da sala vip. - Me chamo Botan Suzuki e estou a seu dispor.

- Obrigada, Senhorita Suzuki, é um imenso prazer conhece-la, exceto pelas circunstâncias... - falou numa voz macia, e beijou a mão direita dela. Sentou-se cruzando as pernas num gesto muito peculiar.

_"Não gostei desse cara, não mesmo..."_ pensou o agitado e incomodado Koenma, em sua poltrona.

Minamino começou o interrogatório apenas quando o seu ajudante, Yuu Kaitou entrou na sala com uma pesada máquina de escrever. O depoimento deveria ser documentado por escrito.

- Como devem saber o Senhor Enma Dai-oh faceleu em um assassinato a mais ou menos duas horas atrás. O que faz de todos os presentes no prédio suspeitos, e proibidos até então de se ausentarem. Ao menos que queiram ser considerados suspeitos principais do crime. - respirou. - Primeiro interroguei os funcionários lá no saguão, e ao Silva que me pareceu estar mais envolvido com tudo pelo fato de tê-los ajudado na cena do crime. - parou e deu sinal para que Kaitou começasse a datilografar. - Senhor Koenma, o senhor sabia de possíveis ameaças que seu pai poderia estar recebendo?

- Não. De uns dias para cá, ele estava estranho, como se prevesse algo... Ele não comentou mais nenhum dos problemas dele. Infelizmente não temos... tínhamos muito tempo para conversar.

- Que tipo de problemas? Financeiros? - em seu rosto pairava uma expressão séria e enigmática. Seus olhos estavam estranhos, era como se ele enxergasse a verdade e a mentira nos depoimentos.

O Koenma remexeu-se na cadeira. - Dinheiro, isso nunca foi problema para o meu pai. Ele administrava duas fortunas, a dele e a da minha mãe. Sinceramente não imagino o tipo de problemas que ele poderia ter...

- Certo... O que estava fazendo na hora em que ele morreu...?

- Eu estava na minha sala que fica no final do corredor. Como já estava no fim do expediente, comecei a fazer o fechamento dos negócios da empresa. Balanços, perdas, lucros dos negócios, como sempre faço nessa hora do dia.

- Muito bem, então afirma que permaneceu na sala durante o ocorrido? E quando foi a última vez que teve contato com a vítima? -_ "Ele não parece estar mentindo."_, pensou.

- Isso mesmo, estive na minha sala durante todo o tempo. - pausou. - Eu vi o meu pai pela última vez no horário de almoço. Almoçamos com alguns sócios.

- Muito obrigado, seu depoimento já foi suficiente. - esperou o Kaitou mudar o papel para continuar. Olhou para Botan e deu sinal para ele começar a datilografar.

- Espero poder ajuda-lo. - falou ela.

- Bem, diante dos outros interrogatórios, a Senhorita foi a última a conversar com a vítima. O que acha do caso?

- Eu-eu ainda não consigo acreditar... a tão pouco eu estava conversando com o Senhor Enma... - ela começou a chorar, mas logo conteve-se. - Ele... ele me falou vagamente de ameaças de morte e inimigos poderosos, mas só hoje ele me confessou isso... até então eu não sabia de nada...

- Conte-me desde o início dessa última conversa... - falou pausadamente.

- Está bem. Eu fui até a sala dele para uma última checagem na sua agenda. Estava no final do expediente, mas ainda tinha muitos compromissos a comparecer. Inclusive um deles, era uma reunião geral com os acionistas da empresa, o senhor Koenma também estaria presente, para discutir o futuro da empresa neste ano. - pausou. - Então ele começou a me dizer coisas estranhas sobre emails ameaçadores, cartas e ligações particulares que o ameaçavam de morte. Ele... - agora ela baixou a cabeça e corou um pouco, mas continuou firma em seu discurso. - Ele me disse que ficaria muito feliz em me ter como nora... e até iria comentar isso com o senhor Koenma...

Nesse instante ela parou de falar por um breve momento, Koenma que estava do outro lado folheando um livro, ficou tão surpreso com a revelação que o deixou cair de suas mãos, fazendo um estrondo que partiu a sala.

O inspetor de polícia levantou uma das sobrancelhas, um movimento ousado para a sua inexpressividade característica. - Continue... O que mais ele falou? - _"Está ficando interessante..."_

- Daí... ele me pediu para chamar o seu filho... ele queria tornar público seu desejo... se é que pode me entender. Então, conforme o seu pedido, eu fui chamar o senhor Koenma em sua sala. Depois, quando chegamos lá encontramos o... Senhor Enma daquele... daquele jeito.. - ela caiu em prantos.

- Não precisa mais falar. O que a Senhorita falou já é suficiente em minha investigação. - encerrou o investigador. Prontamente o Kaitou recolheu sua máquina de datilografar e saiu.

- Bem, e agora Senhor Minamino, como ficarão as coisas? - perguntou o Koenma desamarrando ainda mais a sua gravata, como se quisesse respirar.

Ele olhou para os lados, e respondeu: - Os senhores como únicas testemunhas mais próximas e... também suspeitos do crime, terão proteção da policia. Os assassinos podem querer atacá-los também... - Minamino foi interrompido por alguém que bruscamente abriu a porta.

Tiyu que é o delegado de polícia, a autoridade maior dali entrou bufando e gritou: - Inspetor Minamino! Como sempre passando na minha frente...! - cambaleou e sua voz tornou-se mais engasgada. - Ta vendo esse... esse troço aqui?? Ele grita que sou o delegado, o seu... seu chefe! Eu sou a otoriadade máuxima aqui!!

- Sim, perfeitamente, senhor. Em nenhum momento eu tive a intenção de passa-lo para trás. Fique a vontade... - falou Minamino.

- SEM IRONIAS, TÁ?? - ele agarrou o colarinho da camisa dele. - EU ODEIO ESSA SUA CARA DE IDIOTA!

- Ô filho de cruz-credo, quer acabar logo esse otário aí? - perguntou Koenma, e prontamente mudou de idéia ao ver o olhar sombrio que Minamino lhe lançou. - Er... acabar com isso??

- E você pensa que é quem para falar comigo assim? Seu almofadinha de cabelo arrumadinho... - dirigiu-se agora para Koenma. Seu bafo de cana estava tão forte que até as plantas murcharam, o cheiro fazia-se muito forte na sala.

- Eu sou o ALMOFADINHA que VAI PAGAR o teu SALÁRIO no fim do mês! - gritou Koenma de braços cruzados.

O bêbado engoliu em seco e pareceu voltar 'ao normal'. Podia-se ver claramente a satisfação nos olhos do inspetor. _"Finalmente alguém desbancou esse chato. Hahahaa!"_ pensou ele, rindo por dentro.

xOx

Duas horas depois. Botan finalmente havia chegado ao seu apartamento. Um modesto imóvel nos arredores da empresa e que ela dividia com sua amiga de infância meio-irmã Yukina Yuki.

Ela girou a chave na fechadura e entrou no apartamento de quatro cômodos, que como sempre estava impecável. _"Yukina não deixa essa mania de limpeza..."_ pensou. Não iria reclamar disso porque se dependesse dela própria, para entrar no apê, teria que ser com uma escavadeira. Sorriu, ao se imaginar nadando na sujeira e Yukina tendo um chilique.

Um barulho familiar a fez voltar a realidade, fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se ao lado do telefone. A secretária eletrônica estava piscando. Apertou o botão 'PLAY':

_"Boa tarde, é da Companhia de Gás. Até agora sua conta de gás não foi apaga, pedimos que o pagamento seja efetuado em 15 dias, ou haverá corte no serviço. Obrigado."_

_"CTEL - Companhia Telefônica, até o presente momento não foi registrado em nossos arquivos o pagamento da sua conta nesse mês. Por favor efetuar o pagamento dentro de 15 dias. A não confirmação acarretará em bloqueio parcial do serviço."_

_"Piii... VOU TE PEGAR...!! HUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAH!! (voz grossa.) ... E aí mana?! Beleza?? (no telefone ao fundo ela escuta uma voz feminina reclamando.) - silêncio - A-Alô? Botan? Ah, minha filha como está...? Está se alimentando bem...? Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso se soubesse que você tem um emprego importante! Se cuide, viu? Um beijo meu bem, mamãe tem que desligar... tchau!!" - Com essa mensagem ela até sorriu um pouco._

_"Er... B-Botan? __Você chegou bem? Saiu tão apressada daqui, e até recusou minha carona... - um longuíssimo silêncio, que era quebrado pelo barulho de dedos tamborilando numa mesa. - ... Fique sabendo que eu... eu gosto muito de você... e... er... depois nos falamos. Boa noite.."_

- Koenma... - falou baixinho. Sua cabeça não parava, os pensamentos desse dia pareciam dançar em sua mente. A morte cruel de seu chefe, a revelação das intenções matrimoniais do Koenma, e toda essa história de uma testemunha, a enlouquecia.

Deitou-se melhor no sofá e começou a tentar organizar isso em uma lógica mais verdadeira, mas o cansaço a venceu e logo pegou no sono.

Lá longe escutava alguém lhe chamar. Sentiu que algo pontudo cutucava o seu braço, resolveu então abrir um olho para descobrir. Era sua amiga, que tentava lhe acordar.

- Hmm... me deixa dormir.. Yukina... - resmungou sem forças.

- Vamos Botan. Você não pode ficar no sofá, já passa de meia-noite. - falou a jovem calmamente. Yukina trabalha como enfermeira num hospital próximo. Seu turno já havia acabado, às vezes demora até a madrugada para terminar. é desgastante mas segunda ela gratificante. - Hoje é sábado, você dorme até quando quiser, vamos! - Botan assentiu com a cabeça e tentou levantar dali.

Yukina, às vezes parecia mais a mãe dela do que a sua própria mãe. Sempre com muito cuidado e carinho, ela ajudava Botan na casa e nas horas de agonia.

Enquanto isso, um vulto as observava de uma árvore próxima, ao vê-las sair da sala e apagar a luz, sumiu entre as folhagens.

**Continua...**

xOx

**N/a:**

_Ois!! Esse é meu primeiro fanfic com Yu Yu Hakusho. Sempre escrevi sobre Saint Seiya e agora resolvi expandir um pouco mais meu repertório. Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse U.A. e sinceramente eu gostaria de receber suas opiniões sobre a história que também é a minha primeira nesse estilo... :P_

_Aviso logo que o próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouco, porque ando meio sem tempo... __Até o próximo capítulo!! _

_**Lady Kourin**_

**_Revisão Março/2008_**


	2. Estranhos Detetives

Retração:

"Eu não possuo os direitos sobre os personagens, bem como a história de Yu Yu Hakusho. Todos os direitos estam reservados ao autor e desenhista, Yoshihiro Togashi."

_"Um estranho crime aconteceu e Botan é a principal suspeita. Para provar sua inocência ela contrata o detetive Urameshi e seu ajudante Kuwabara. Muitas confusões vão acontecer até que eles consigam desvendar este caso. (Universo Alternativo)"_

**Um caso de Morte**

**Capítulo 2 - Estranhos Detetives**

Botan fitou furiosa o seu despertador na cabeceira da cama. O pobre maquinário tocava freneticamente um barulhinho, capaz de enlouquecer até Deus em seus melhores dias, avisando que o dia havia apenas começado. Eram sete horas da manhã de sábado e ela ainda podia estar dormindo, mas sua vizinhança não queria que ela desfrutasse de algumas boas horas de sono.

O despertador que possuía na forma de um bonequinho de anime infantil, um _Pikachu_, tocou num ruído tão alto que a fez levantar e o segurar entre as mãos com muita força. Pobre reloginho. Tanta força que o pobre _Pikachu_ começava a sufocar pondo sua lingüinha para fora. _"Grrr... Maldito, vai aprender a não me acordar mais..!!"_, pensou furiosa com o braço levantado quase o atirando contra a parede. Mas a lembrança das dívidas e do quanto foi caro compra-lo do jeito que tanto quis, de que ainda precisava muito dele, a fez parar e desligar normalmente.

- Você escapou por pouco... - falou para o despertador. - Nunca mais me acorde quando eu estiver num sonho bom... Principalmente hoje que o _Rey_ estava a ponto de me pedir em casamento!!

Alguns minutos após o incidente, como também não conseguiu mais pregar os olhos, ela decidiu tomar um banho e depois saborear seu desjejum. _"Pão com ovo mais uma vez... tsc"_ pensou ligando o chuveiro.

- Botan, você já acordou? Está tão cedo... aconteceu algo? - perguntou sua amiga que alegremente comia um sanduíche de ovo com um café forte.

- ... Foi... Tirando o fato de que aquele _Digimon_ idiota me acordou exatamente na hora que o _Rey_ me pedia em casamento... - olhou desanimada para a comida. - Sério. Ontem foi um dia e tanto... Acredita que o meu chefe foi assassinado na empresa, segundos depois de eu ter saído de sua sala?!

- O QUÊ?! - exclamou Yukina arregalando os olhos e até cuspindo um pouco de ovo em Botan, por sorte não bateu nela. - Você só pode ter sonhado isso... deve ser... tem certeza??

- Não foi um sonho... é um pesadelo! E não pára por aí, o Senhor Enma (que Deus o tenha), me confessou como último desejo, quase, que eu me casasse com o Koenma!! OoO

Yukina engasgou-se levemente com o café: - Casar?!

- Isso mesmo! - balançou a cabeça. - Eu... eu não sei o que fazer!! São muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo...

Recuperando-se do choque Yukina perguntou: - Mas, e o seu chefe? Como que ficou essa história?

- Bem, ele está morto e agora a polícia está procurando o assassino. - ela ficou mais séria do que já estava. - Tenho medo de uma coisa...

- Qual?

- De contrariar o último desejo do morto, e depois ele vir me buscar, puxando meus dedos do pé de noite... ui.. isso é apavorante! Tenho um péssimo pressentimento.

- Não me diga que acredita nessa superstição?! - exclamou sua amiga. - Você não me falou como FICA nessa história de assassinato...

- Hmm... estou sendo considerada uma das testemunhas, por ter falado com ele pela última vez. E como tal, tenho que ajudar a polícia.

- Sei... - falou sem entender muito. - O Koenma eu sei que não faria, mas os outros funcionários, será que eles não vão te acusar de ter matado o chefe?

- Não! Ainda não! Será que eles tentarão me incriminar?

- Talvez. Por que você não procura um detetive? Aí vai dar para saber quem matou ele e limpar sua reputação!

- Tem razão... Mas quem?? - ela elevou um pouco a voz.

- Bom, não é propaganda, mas lá no hospital, um dos motoristas de ambulância trabalha também como detetive.

- Como você sabe?

- É... bem... ele andou com conversa mole para cima de mim e me entregou um cartão. - ela corou um pouco. - Não que eu tenha dado bola para ele... o cartão está na minha bolsa. Ele falou se precisasse, estaria às ordens...

- Sei.. hi hi.. - sorriu Botan indo atrás de uma vassoura para varrer os farelos que havia caído no chão.

- Não pense isso! Você sabe que só tenho olhos para aquele médico legista substituto... Ele não é tão simpático quanto o motorista das ambulâncias, mas o jeito que ele manuseia o bisturi, corta a pele fria dos defuntos, e separa os órgãos é... Muito profissional... nem parece que ele aprendeu a usar a lâmina numa escola superior... - seus olhos brilharam e passou um tempo perdida no ar.

- Ta Yukina, tudo isso é desculpa... O fato de você o admirar, não quer dizer que o ame, né?

- Eu?? Amar? O que é isso? - perguntou inocente.

- Hahaha... deixa para lá. Ele deve ser um bonitão irresistível e você não quer admitir isso...! E será que ele não "aprendeu" em outro lugar? Por que não pergunta para ele? - ela apertou os olhos e conteve um sorriso debochado.

- Não. Eu não sei fazer essas coisas, e nem tenho tanto interesse assim... - corou um pouco. - E, aliás, ele mal aparece lá, só de vez em quando, sabe?

- Eu sei, Yukina...

xOx

Algumas horas mais tarde, as duas encontram na frente de um prédio amarelo de aspecto velho e com a pintura descascada. Havia ali uma pequena placa com os seguintes dizeres:

_"Marcenaria - TERRÉO - Sala 01"_

_"Escritório de Advocacia - 1º andar - Sala 05"_

_"Empresa de Contabilidade - 2º andar - Sala 10"_

_"Fique frio Seguros - 1º andar - Sala 08"_

_"DETETIVE Reikai - 3º andar - Sala 13"_

- Olha! É no terceiro andar! - exclamou Yukina apontando para o letreiro.

- Bem... vamos lá então! - falou Botan um pouco animada. - Eu... estou um pouco nervosa... - deu um sorriso forçado, sua amiga sorriu discretamente.

xOx

- Yusuke... Yusuke... URAMESHI!! - gritou um rapaz alto de cabelos cacheados curtos arrumados num topete. Ele não possui o que podemos chamar de beleza masculina, mas parece ser boa pessoa...

- AAAAAAAAHHHHH!! - gritou ele largando um espelho de suas mãos e apontou a tesoura para o colega de trabalho. - Ta doido é mané?!

- Larga isso cara! - falou nervoso. - Aham! Pára com isso que temos clientes... _duas_ clientes, seu otário! - ele falou baixinho perto de seu ouvido.

Yusuke, assim como foi chamado pelo amigo, arregalou os olhos e prontamente escondeu o espelho e a tesoura numa gaveta. Ajeitou a gola da camisa e a gravata que o enforcava levemente. O vidro na porta denunciava a presença de dois vultos parados em frente a ela.

Ele ascendeu um cigarro e sorriu, estava pronto. Os vultos abriram a porta:

- Boa tarde, Senhoritas! O que desejam?

- Boa tarde, Senhor?...

- URAMESHI! Er... é... Yusuke Urameshi, a seu dispor.

- Oh sim. Sou Yukina Yuki e minha amiga é a Botan Suzuki. - estendeu-lhe a mão para um cumprimento e olhou rapidamente para o outro rapaz parado do outro lado da sala. Ele mantinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, parecia mais vermelho. Ela acenou-lhe vagamente.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Senhorita. - falou Urameshi gentilmente beijando-lhe a mão.

- Er... B-Boa Tarde, Senhoritas... - enfim pronunciou-se Kuwabara timidamente. Fuzilou o amigo com um olhar longo por este estar demorando muito num beijo na mão dela. Jogou um pedaço de borracha nas costas de Yusuke, que percebeu a situação.

- Em que posso ajudá-las? - ofereceu-lhes assento e foi para sua cadeira atrás da mesa. Kuwabara voltou para seu lugar. As únicas cadeiras disponíveis no momento não eram exatamente confortáveis, mesmo assim ofereceu-as.

Botan começou: - Participei de uma tragédia, meu chefe foi assassinado.. e..

- Oh! Você o matou a sangue frio?? - perguntou Kuwabara num impulso interrompendo a explicação dela. Levou as mãos a boca em espanto.

- Não... o problema é exatamente esse! Tenho medo que acreditem nessa possibilidade e me acusem de algo que não cometi! - falou apressada.

- Entendo... - Yusuke pôs a mão no queixo pensativo, que na verdade era mais charminho que seriedade. - Então, você quer que eu desvende o assassinato do seu chefe e com isso prove sua inocência?

- Exatamente! - abaixou os olhos, levantando-os depois, com mais brilho. - Não quero pagar por algo que não fiz!

- Nós sabemos disso, mas, para começar conte-me como tudo aconteceu.

- Sim...

Botan contou todo o acontecido com detalhes e depois de terminar conteu algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair, borrando sua maquiagem. Ela ainda se sentia muito abalada com tudo.

Yusuke nem um pouco comovido com o caso - nunca se importou mesmo - fingiu emocionar-se com a história e fez uma cara preocupada. Buscou seu cachimbo e sem perguntas se os demais se sentiriam incomodados, pôs-se a fumar. Depois de um tempo apenas perguntou:

- Quem foi o inspetor de polícia convocado?

- Minamino. É Shuuichi Minamino.

- Hm?!... COF! COF! ... COF! COF

- Er... por que?

- Simplesmente garota porque ele só te consideraria inocente se você o adorasse como um Deus! Se dissesse que... argh! Ele é muito bonito... - passou a mão no bigode.

- Oh... compreendo.. Então, tem chances de eu não ser acusada?!

- Sinceramente... não. - ele voltou com o cachimbo - Você foi a última pessoa que o viu vivo, é a principal suspeita!

Botan arregalou os olhos e perguntou: - Então, o que eu faço agora?!

- Nada. Aproveite a proteção da polícia e o descanso para tentar se lembrar de fatos suspeitos que possam nos ajudar com o caso. - ele apagou o cachimbo, e continuou: - E para que não tenhamos mais problemas, não tente sair da cidade. A não ser que você queria um advogado ao invés de um detetive.

Botan concordou e percebendo que nada mais restava para fazer ali, despediu-se e saiu de lá com Yukina.

- Yusuke, o caso é complicado. Será que ela não é uma assassina em pele de gostosinha?

- Não sei... cara, eu realmente não sei. - ele passou a mão no bigode. - Mas posso te garantir, a chapa vai esquentar!

xOx

As duas amigas de infância haviam chegado em casa há algumas horas e assistiam a um filme na televisão. Botan parecia mais calma, mas o medo ainda povoava seu interior.

- Yukina! Já está no final cadê você?!

- Estou aqui. Estava me arrumando, hoje vou ter que trabalhar à noite no hospital fui chamada para cobrir um horário vago...

- Por que? Não havia outra pessoa, não? - ela olhou rapidamente para a amiga. - O que foi...? A sua cara está estranha...

- É que... vou cobrir o horário da enfermeira auxiliar do... da parte... - ela passou a mão no cabelo nervosa. - A auxiliar do Médico Legal!!

Botan olhou fixamente para a amiga e depois de um tempo perguntou: - E existe algum médico _ilegal_?

'Bum', Yukina caiu de cabeça. - Estou falando do necrotério, com o médico que examina os cadáveres!!

- Oh... que coisa, hein? - falou com escárnio.

- Não posso fazer nada..! Bem, já estou atrasada, até amanhã! - ela saiu em passos rápidos.

xOx

Vinte minutos depois, sobrevivendo a um ônibus lotado com um grupo de roqueiros barulhentos, Yukina chegou ao hospital. O lugar onde ela vai trabalhar está localizado num pequeno prédio no fundo do terreno. Possuía apenas dois andares e uma grande garagem para os carros. No andar de cima, havia alguns escritórios e a direção do estabelecimento.

Yukina seguiu ao último andar do prédio para receber algumas ordens, e "bater o ponto".

- Doutor Diretor, estou às suas ordens.

- Você é quem..? - indagou um homem sentado numa daquelas cadeiras altas de costas para sua mesa. Sua voz forte e autoritária parecia pertencer a um homem de idade, e até beirando seus quarenta anos.

- Sou Yukina Yuki, fui convocada para substituir a outra enfermeira.

- Bom. - com um pouco de dificuldade ele girou a cadeira e encarou-a. - Sou o médico encarregado hoje, e há muitos corpos para autopsiar, mexa-se.

- S-Sim... - ela sentiu as pernas tremerem um pouco e seu rosto corar levemente. _"É ele..."_ pensou, mexendo e ajeitando o seu pingente de estimação, por debaixo da blusa.

- Que cara é essa? Tome a lista de espera. - empurrou uma pasta com uma lista de números. Eram as gavetas onde os defuntos estavam guardados.

- Sim.. O que faço?

- Pegue a maca, e abra a gaveta dos presuntos.

- Gaveta?? - exclamou.

- Hunf. Igual a essa. - ele puxou com força uma das 'gavetas' e a abriu mostrando um defunto que tinha a barriga aberta, com tudo exposto. Quando percebeu a cara de nojo dela ele pareceu soltar uma risadinha sarcástica. - Esse ainda não costurei.

Yukina começou a mudar de cor, do normal para o branco em segundos, mas sabia que não poderia dar vexame.

- Vista, e pegue as agulhas. - ele entregou para ela um par de luvas.

_"Que cheiro forte... ai, acho que não vou agüentar!"_, pensou enjoada.

- Aqui está. - entregou o estojinho de agulhas para o médico que curiosamente vestia preto, por cima do jaleco branco, aberto.

Ele não disse nada, só foi até um pequeno armário no canto da parede e pegou um pedaço de pele para costurar no defunto.

- Pele?! De gato preto?! - exclamou ela incrédula.

- Sim. O que tem demais? - ele mediu e cortou o pedaço da pele, para costurar no defunto.

- É que essa pele não combina com o homem na maca...

- Hunf. Não atrapalhe.

Terminado o primeiro da lista, seguiram para o segundo. Ele estava num compartimento especial, havia morrido a pouco tempo e estava intacto, exceto por três furos de bala. O compartimento especial era mais alto e mais largo do que os outros, quero dizer bem mais alto...

- Er... Doutor, eu não consigo alcançar a gaveta.

- Idiota. - falou ele um pouco irritado. E apesar de todas as tentativas, pulos e braços esticados na ponta do pé, ele também não conseguiu.

- Acho que somos baixinhos demais. Quer uma escadinha? - perguntou ela divertindo-se um pouco com isso.

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Hunf. Traga isso. - revirou os olhos. À força ele subiu três degraus e abriu a gaveta. - O bisturi.

Abriu o corpo e examinou cada detalhe, principalmente dentro do estômago, ele parecia procurar algo em cada centímetro quadrado de carne.

Yukina que antes havia comentado com sua amiga o quanto achava o médico sensual, quando manejava o bisturi, estava encantada com ele.

Ele conseguia perceber isso claramente.

- Tome isso. - entregou-lhe o bisturi. De dentro do sobre-tudo preto que usa por debaixo da bata branca, tirou um sabre pequeno. Com ele cortou por debaixo da pele, tirando-a como uma roupa.

_"Não está aqui. Droga."_, jogou-a para trás. Com o peso da gordura, o chão tremeu levemente. _"Esse infeliz parecia um porco! Hunf."_, pensou ele rapidamente quando teve uma idéia maravilhosa.

- Segure. - entregou algo nas mãos de Yukina, que arregalou os olhos e desmaiou. Eram as tripas do defunto. Ele deixou escapar um sorriso de satisfação.

xOx

O famoso prédio da DP - Departamento de Polícia, antes sede da polícia, agora estava caindo aos pedaços. _"Por falta de verbas"_, eles dizem, mas todos sabem que o dinheiro vai para o bolso do prefeito.

O nosso detetive, o Urameshi, acabara de entrar no prédio e cumprimentar os seguranças, _"antigos colegas de farra"_, como ele mesmo diz. Há pouco tempo atrás gastava suas horas vagabundas atrás de uma mesa no departamento de investigação, era um dos encarregados na perícia, e como tal sempre lhe molhavam a mão para que certos indícios fossem esquecidos. Isso é algo comum para ele, _"o cliente sempre tem razão"._

O motivo de seu afastamento da polícia é um caso a parte, que depois possa ser explicado por ele próprio. Traição de amigo é algo difícil de aceitar...

- Senhor Minamino, há um homem chamado Urameshi querendo falar-lhe. Ele nem ao menos marcou horário... quer que eu o chame assim mesmo? - perguntou a sua secretária, uma mulher loira de olhos castanhos.

- Sim. Faça-o entrar. - ordenou. - _"Ora, veja só, o Yusuke aqui..."_ pensou em surpresa.

Depois da permissão concedida, ele entrou na sala e estendeu a mão para um cumprimento formal.

- Seja bem vindo a minha humilde sala. Que bons ventos o trazem aqui? Depois de tanto tempo... - apertou-lhe a mão.

- Não vim pedir meu cargo de volta, Shuuichi velho amigo. - sorriu levemente. - estou aqui por um caso, um assassinato.

- Qual assassinato? Eu não sabia que ainda continuava como detetive. Há quem diga por aqui nesses corredores que você montou uma cantina de lámen, no subúrbio. - acomodou-se melhor na cadeira. Passou a mão em seus ruivos cabelos.

- O rei nunca perde sua majestade. - sorriu. - O caso Dai-oh. A senhorita Suzuki me contratou para descobrir o verdadeiro assassino. - ele retirou um charuto de uma pequena caixa de madeira e o ascendeu. Pôs-se a fumá-lo apreciando seu sabor. - Pensei que mudaria a decoração da sala...

- Como vê, sou conservador e prezo os detalhes. O que pretende aqui? Quer informações sobre a investigação da polícia? - perguntou mesmo sabendo disso antes.

- Isso mesmo, fio. Com os mínimos detalhes. - jogou a fumaça para o alto. - Saiba que vou me divertir muito.

O ruivo sorriu por um instante. A presença de seu velho amigo era uma grande surpresa, que não poderia piorar, na verdade poderia sim...

Pela persiana da porta, ele viu a tormenta aproximar-se, ou melhor, uma alta tormenta.. de mais de 2 metros.

A porta se abriu e uma estranha figura de cabelos prateados amarrados para trás entrou. As energias entraram em choque, quando os olhos castanhos encontraram os frios amarelados.

- O que faz aqui, Urameshi?

- Sem dúvida nem um pouco do que você é acostumado, Zé mane!

- Heh, irmãozinho, eu lhe falei que deveria detetizar a sala... os insetos estam infestando o lugar. - manteve sua expressão fria.

- O que quer, Youko? - Shuuichi levantou-se da cadeira e levemente segurou o pulso de Urameshi, antes que ele o acertasse em seu irmão mais velho.

- Não posso visitá-lo? Pedi a sua secretária, chá e biscoitos. Precisamos conversar de irmão para irmão. - sentou-se numa poltrona cruzando as pernas displicentemente.

**Continua...**

xOx

**N/t:**

_1 - Rey é Reynaldo Gianechini, esse é um apelido carinhoso que a Botan oferece ao ator._

xOx

**N/a:**

_Ois!! Primeiro quero agradecer a todos que possam ter olhado minha fic no primeiro capítulo. Peço que tenham paciência... demora mas sai! _

_Como podem ver nos últimos parágrafos, temos dois kuramas!! o Er... na verdade um é o Kurama que todos conhecemos de cabelos ruivos e belas orbes esmeralda, e o outro alto, de cabelos prateados e frios olhos amarelados, o Youko Kurama. Hm.. esses dois vão aprontar muito... espero que gostem da 'desfusão'... heheheh_

_Peço que vocês me digam o que estão achando da história... é um estilo novo e portanto estou super insegura... _

_Até o próximo capítulo!! _

_**Lady Kourin**_

**_Revisão Março/2008_**


	3. Sem deixar rastro

Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre os personagens, bem como a história de Yu Yu Hakusho. Todos os direitos estam reservados ao autor e desenhista, Yoshihiro Togashi."

"Um estranho crime aconteceu e Botan é a principal suspeita. Para provar sua inocência ela contrata o detetive Urameshi e seu ajudante Kuwabara. Muitas confusões vão acontecer até que eles consigam desvendar este caso. (Universo Alternativo)"

**Um caso de Morte**

**Capítulo 3 – Sem deixar rastro**

"_Chá de cadeira. Um puto chá de cadeira"_ pensou remexendo-se no assento. Fazia duas horas que estava ali, prostado naquela sala com aquela coisinha fútil que só sabia cerrar as unhas e retocar a maquiagem.

- Ô belezinha, o senhor Investigador Minamino, não vai me atender não é? – uma veia saltava com força em sua têmpora.

A moça não teve tento para responder, logo a cabeça do investigador apareceu na porta de sua sala:

- Urameshi... Perdoe-me pela espera. Venha entre. – falou ignorando o choque de olhares do irmão e do detetive. Estava pronto para apagar os dois se fosse preciso, seu dia estava péssimo.

- Até que enfim. – assobiou demonstrando sua impaciência.

- Não vai sentar? – um brilho troceiro apareceu em seus olhos verdes. – Diga-me então, o que prefere ver primeiro? O laudo da polícia ou o laudo do IML?

- Os dois. E prefiro ficar de pé, se você não se importar. – sorriu por entre os dentes para o ruivo.

O investigador analisou a expressão no semblante do homem e retirou algumas pastas de seu armário para depois entregá-las ao moreno a sua frente.

- É tudo o que tenho. Espero que tenha utilidade. – sorriu.

Urameshi folheou os documentos com cuidado e depois de tomar notas em seu caderninho, perguntou: - Até quando vai ficar lá?

- Até que o pessoal da polícia faça sua perícia no corpo da vítima. O que pode demorar alguns dias ainda.

- Farei uma visita ao presunto.

- Fique à vontade. – sorriu. – Se não se importa, preciso adiantar minha investigação.

- Até mais. – apertou formalmente a mão e saiu da sala em passos lentos.

"_Quem não estava te suportando, era eu mesmo, Inspetor... não vejo a hora de limpar essa mão..."_ pensou ao sair do prédio esfregando a mão na calça. _"Pelo visto a coisa vai ser mais interessante do que eu imaginava."_

xOx

- Koorime falando.

- Encontrou o pacote? – alguém perguntou no outro lado da linha.

- Não estava na carcaça. – respondeu sem emoção. O vento frio batia levemente em seu rosto e agitava os seus cabelos espetados dando-lhe um ar distante.

- Que pena. Continue a procurar por ele. Mantenha-me a par das informações. – 'CLANC' – o barulho do telefone ecoou nos seus ouvidos por alguns instantes.

- Hunf. Essa aí pensa que sou seu cachorrinho. – o rapaz largou o telefone e saiu em passos rápidos sumindo no meio da escuridão.

Alguém do longe observava a movimentação e logo após a partida do rapaz também sumiu nas frias ruas da cidade.

xOx

O sol saiu manhoso do horizonte e logo cortou o clima ameno da madrugada. Yukina dava por encerrado seu expediente no hospital e depois de recolher sua bolsa e roupa de enfermeira, saiu devagar se dirigindo para o ponto de ônibus.

Sua mente vazia vagava pelos últimos acontecimentos: o médico baixinho de olhar cortante, sua voz dura e seca, sua frieza ao dar-lhe aquele pedaço de carne podre e a repentina escuridão. Nesse ponto havia desmaiado e acordado em uma das macas da sala de enfermagem. Como havia parado ali? _"Sem dúvida... ele me levou até lá..."_ concluiu. Uma corrente elétrica passou por seu corpo fazendo-a arrepiar-se por completo.

- SENHORITA YUKI! Senhorita Yuki!

Ela virou para trás e topou com um muro plantado a suas costas. Sentiu duas mãos segurando-lhe os ombros.

- Me desculpe... – falou atrapalhado. Tirou as mãos de cima dela e as colocou no bolso. – Que-quer... quer uma carona?

- Ah... Sr. Kuwabara! Tudo bem? – sorriu sincera. – Quero, quero sim! Não vou lhe atrapalhar, né?

- Ooh! Não! Vamos. – ele abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta. _"Isso aí Kuwabara, deu uma dentro"_, a vozinha de Yusuke ecoou em sua cabeça.

Rodou a chave do carro três vezes e nada. Sentiu o sangue sair do seu rosto e olhou sem graça para Yukina.

- Desculpe. Não sei o que está havendo com essa velharia...

- Que pena. Acho que vou pegar um ônibus mesmo. Estou muito cansada. Até mais!

Assistindo a bela moça se distanciar da sua ambulância, Kuwabara deu um grito de frustação e socou painel do carro. Seu sonho estava indo embora, escapando por suas mãos como areia e...

- DROGA! – O carro rangeu e pegou. – Mais é uma droga, mesmo! - Arrancou o carro e saiu dali.

Em meia hora, Yukina chegou em casa e para variar esbarrou na bagunça de Botan. Praguejou e encontrou a amiga largada no sofá.

- De novo, Botan... – foi até o seu quarto. Um banho frio era tudo o que precisava.

xOx

Muito que fazer. Muito que fazer, isso soava em sua mente como um congo e fazia seus dedos tamborilarem pela mesa do escritório.

Olhou o relógio da parede a sua frente. Estava perto da hora de sair, hoje ficaria menos tempo na empresa, de alguns dias para cá, estava se tornando um martírio. As pilhas de papel se amontoavam em sua mesa e ele simplesmente não conseguia fazer nada direito. A morte do seu pai estava o afetando mais do que ele imaginava. Contudo, outra coisa também estava o tirando de tempo, Botan.

- Por que ela não retornou minhas ligações? – perguntou para porta lápis. – Talvez ela esteja muito abalada com toda essa loucura... – esticou os braços e levantou indo para a porta. Estava na hora de conversar cara a cara com ela. Havia algo engasgado em sua garganta.

Depois de rodar por algumas ruas, ele se deparou com um prédio pequeno de classe média: o St. Monica. Botan e sua amiga Yukina moram lá desde que terminaram a escola. Botan conseguiu o trabalho na empresa do Sr. Enma e Yukina depois de passar pela escola de enfermagem, conseguiu o emprego no hospital, o que fazia apenas cinco anos.

Ele subiu alguns lances de escada e encontrou a porta do apartamento 302. Parou alguns segundos em frente a porta fechada e segurando com força o embrulho na sua mão direita como se estive prestes a cair. Hesitante ele tocou a sineta.

- Oi, o que deseja... – ela olhou para o rapaz a sua frente. – KOENMA! O que faz aqui?

- Oi, Botan. Que bom te ver de novo. Eu... eu trouxe isso para você. Posso entrar um pouco? – perguntou nervoso. Suas bochechas assumiram o leve tom rosado.

- Pra mim? – perguntou sem graça. – Muito obrigada. Pode entrar...

O rapaz passou por ela e levou um choque ao encontrar certos olhos verdes. O investigador da polícia estava muito bem sentado no sofá da sala da sua futura noiva, seu cérebro demorou alguns longos segundos para processar a informação. O que fez o tom rosado assumir nuances de vermelho fogo. Estava furioso com aquela presença ali, coisa que parece ter sido percebido pelo ruivo ameaçador. _"Esse idiota percebeu minha cena está zombando de mim... Vai me pagar!"_ pensou sentindo uma veia saltar de sua testa.

Botan que não havia percebido a guerra mental travada pelos dois homens em sua sala de estar, adiantou-se:

- Senhor Minamino, este é o Senhor Dai-oh. Creio que ainda deva se lembrar dele na empresa. Ele é filho do Senhor Emna. – assumindo uma postura mais profissional, ela voltou-se para Koenma ainda plantado na soleira da porta. – Sr. Koenma, o investigador de polícia está aqui por que precisou de algumas respostas para conduzir a investigação.

- Entendo. Mas onde está o seu ajudante? – perguntou tentando fuzilá-lo com o olhar. Nada o faria mudar sua opinião: sem dúvida ele estava tentando roubar sua noiva. – Creio que esse depoimento é oficial, né?

- Muito prazer em revê-lo, Sr. Dai-oh. Está se referindo ao Katô? – passou a mão nos cabelos. – Ele esteve aqui até pouco tempo, mas precisou sair às pressas, nem ao menos esperou para degustar os maravilhosos bolinhos de chuva da Senhorita Suzuki.

Koenma até então não tinha notado que em cima do centro havia uma bandeja cheia de bolos de chuva e outras iguarias acompanhadas de chá mate¹.

Antes que ele pudesse formular a pergunta, o ruivo já a estava respondendo: - Estou de saída. Espero não tê-la incomodado muito, senhorita. Mas são algumas coisas que não posso evitar. Ossos do ofício.

- Não se preocupe Sr. Minamino, não nenhum incomodo. Estou à disposição da polícia para ajudar a resolver o caso. – ela sorriu e o acompanhou até a porta sendo seguida pelos olhares furiosos de Koenma.

- Então, até mais, senhorita. – ele beijou demoradamente a mão dela e depois de oferecer-lhe o seu mais belo sorriso, saiu sorrateiramente deixando seu delicioso perfume pairar no ar por longos instantes.

"_Meu deus, o que foi isso!?"_ pensou sentindo até a pontinha da espinha se arrepiar com tal gesto.

- Aham! – alguém chamou sua atenção. – Não vai me convidar para sentar um pouco?

- Oh, sim! Claro! – ela apontou a única poltrona da pequena sala. – Então, aceita café ou chá com biscoitos? Foi a Yukina quem fez...

- Apenas uma água, obrigado. – ele passou as mãos no cabelo. – Bem, estou aqui por que quero avisar que o velório e o enterro do meu pai será amanhã de manhã. E eu gostaria de conter com você do meu lado e...

- Não precisava nem pedir, eu não iria perder a última chance de me despedir do Sr. Dai-oh, que Deus o tenha.

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu levemente. – Mas não vim aqui apenas para isso.

- Então o que aconteceu? – ela pareceu preocupada com a expressão carregada do chefe. Tomou nas mãos uma xícara com chá de cidreira.

- Eu quero pedir que aceite a proposta do meu pai, em respeito a sua última vontade... Eu quero dizer, aceite se casar comigo Botan.

Ela deixou escapar a peça de porcelana das mãos, derrubando-a no chão. O líquido quente atingiu um de seus pés e os cacos de porcelana rolaram pelo chão.

- BOTAN! – correu para socorrê-la. Seu pé estava agora coberto de chá quente e os pedaços de porcelana faziam pequenos desenhos vermelhos se tornarem cada vez mais intensos em sua pela branca e delicada.

- AI! – a reação veio segundos depois. Estava muito perplexa para sentir dor. – Não precisa, não foi nada...

Ele olhou para ela e achou melhor dirigir a porta. – Espero que não tenha se machucado muito. Eu... eu vou esperar sua resposta, Botan.

- Botan! – Yukina veio correndo ao ouvir o barulho de algo quebrando. – O que aconteceu! Pelo amor de Deus não se mexa vou limpar essa bagunça e fazer uns curativos em seu pé!

Ela se limitou apenas a balançar a cabeça, ainda de olhos na porta entreaberta por onde ele havia ido embora.

- Yu-yukina... ele me obrigou a casar em nome da memória de seu pai...

- O quê?!

xOx

"_Meu Deus como esse lugar fede!"_ sua mente parecia gritar para os ares o que suas narinas haviam constatado. Nosso detetive estava agora caminhando por entre as estantes de gavetas do necrotério. O cheiro de carne apodrecida era muito forte e misturado a ele, formol, formando um odor peculiar. Sentiu-se levemente entorpecido com tudo.

- Ô... será que não já passamos por ele, não hein?

- Tenho certeza que não, Sr. Urameshi. – respondeu calmamente. O legista era um homem calmo e bem educado, porém sua expressão era de quem já tinha se transformado em defunto. O que sem dúvida não o deixava muito sociável. Segundo ele, os defuntos são pessoas melhores de se lidar.

- Quanto mais vai demorar?

- Encontramos. – o homem de longas madeixas desarrumadas e esbranquiçadas parou diante de uma gaveta com as inscrições: R-13. – Receio que o estado do corpo não seja muito agradável para quem não está muito acostumado..

- Não se preocupe, eu agüento. – falou firme fechando o punho por dentro do bolso do sobre-tudo.

- Muito bem. – o homem abriu a gaveta de supetão revelando seu conteúdo.

Yusuke segurou um grito em sua garganta. A visão era grotesca, terrível. O corpo já possuia sérios sinais de decomposição, em alguns pontos a pele estava flácida e nem as injeções de formol eram capazes de conter o avanço da podridão. Apertou o punho com mais força ao ouvir o comentário do legista:

- Infelizmente. – enfatizou. – Estive de folga no dia em que está corpo chegou aqui. Quem fez o exame em meu lugar foi o substituto, um homem baixinho de roupa preta. Muito estranho por sinal.

_"Estranho? Qual será o seu conceito de estranho?"_ pensou olhando mais para o rosto pálido do legista do que para o corpo esverdeado do defunto.

- Ele relatou que três tiros causaram a morte da vítima, sendo um deles pelas costas.

- Os outros dois foram onde?

- Um na cabeça e outro no peito, um pouco abaixo do coração. – o homem suspirou. – Ele morreu como um queijo suíço.

- Literalmente. – concordou. – E sobre a avaliação desse legista substituto, você ainda tem algo a me dizer? Ele não encontrou mais nada suspeito?

- Tem sim. – pausou. – Ele fez vários cortes na vítima, como se escavasse por sua derme. – o homem sorriu de uma forma macabra. – Eu encontrei algumas evidências de que o legista retirou parte da pele da vítima e depois a recolocou de forma errada.

- Como assim?

- Bem, digamos que um dos mamilos estava nas costas...

Yusuke deixou o queixo cair. Como poderia? Filme de terror? Ou esse cara era bem mentiroso... ou ele estava diante de uma aberração.

- O pior e o mais triste é que os parentes não poderão velar o seu ente querido com o caixão aberto. Seria muito constrangedor. Se você me entende...

- Com certeza. – agora ele cobria parte do rosto com um pequeno lenço branco. – Muito obrigado. Só quero saber mais algumas coisas: tinha algum ajudante com o subistituto? E quem é essa pessoa, ou melhor quem é o legista substituto escalado no dia da autopsia?

- Isso é bem fácil. Tinha uma enfermeira auxiliar. – o homem cobriu o presunto e fechou a gaveta. – O nome dela é Yukina Yuki. E o legista substituto é Hiroshi Endo¹.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois estavam de volta à sala de recepção do necrotério.

- Sr. Midokawa, pode me informar os endereços dessas duas pessoas?

- Apenas de uma delas. A enfermeira Yuki mora à algumas quadras daqui. E o Sr. Endo desapareceu sem deixar rastro.

**Continua...**

xOx

**N/t:**

_1 – Não tenho certeza, mas acho que chá mate pode ser servido com doces. O bolinho de chuva da Botan é aquele tradicional que a vovó fazia. _

xOx

**N/a:**

_Ois! Nossa como demorei para retomar esse projeto! Acho que mais de ano! _

_Bem estou de volta. Depois de algumas revisões a certos, a história vai vingar! _

_Espero que gostem!! _

_Lady Kourin_

_**Março/2008**_


	4. Enterro Conturbado

Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre os personagens, bem como a história de Yu Yu Hakusho. Todos os direitos estam reservados ao autor e desenhista, Yoshihiro Togashi."

_"Um estranho crime aconteceu e Botan é a principal suspeita. Para provar sua inocência ela contrata o detetive Urameshi e seu ajudante Kuwabara. Muitas confusões vão acontecer até que eles consigam desvendar este caso. (Universo Alternativo)"_

**Um caso de Morte**

**Capítulo 4 – Enterro Conturbado**

- Kuwabara! – ele cutucou o ajudante. – Não durma no expediente! Camarão que dorme a onda leva, cara.

- Ah! Quer me matar de susto?! – o homem alto deu um pulo da cadeira. – Eu tava numa boa, sonhando com minha Yukinazinha e...

- Era sobre ela mesmo que eu queria falar... – assumiu uma pose profissional.

- Como assim?

- Precisamos interrogá-la com urgência. – tomou o seu lugar detrás da mesa empurrando o ajudante para o lado, como se espantasse um inseto. Abriu a gaveta e pegou um cigarro. Estava muito tenso com tudo o que havia descoberto e não havia nada melhor do que se aliviar com um pouco de fumaça, exceto se encontrar com sua namorada, a Keiko. – Ela ajudou na autopsia da nossa querida vítima.

- Quê?! – o ruivo puxou uma cadeira. – Ela é enfermeira do necrotério? Pensando bem isso deve ser uma informação errada, Urameshi, porque para que se precisa de uma enfermeira num lugar onde só tem defuntos?!

- Sua besta-quadrada, ela foi escalada por coincidência para ser a substituta do ajudante do legista.

- Ahh.. porque não explica, seu otário? – uma veia bastante saliente saltava em sua testa.

- Deixa para lá. Precisamos ir a casa dela ainda hoje, estou com minha cabeça fervendo.

xOx

O dia foi muito cansativo, assim como todos os outros. Não, esse tinha sido diferente, pelos menos para ele. Ao entrar em casa, desabou no sofá e só acordou depois de uma ducha fria, por causa de sonhos nada comportados com uma bela moça de orbes rosados. Fato que era definitivamente um perigo.

Depois da conversa com ela mais cedo sobre o andamento da investigação e depois do segundo contato, ou melhor, interrogatório, as coisas tinham ficado bem difíceis.

Depois da ducha uma bela refeição. Se tinha algo que podia se vangloriar era de saber fazer um belo cardápio, pelo menos pra um homem solteiro. Ao terminar a última garfada, escutou o som da companhia.

- Quem é?

- Não me reconhece irmão? Hmm.. que cheiro bom de comida, nem jantei ainda, vou entrar, hein?

- Tudo bem. – o ruivo fechou a cara. – O que faz aqui? Não sabe é ruim para meu emprego estar acompanhado por você?

- Há! Sei... vim por que acho que deve saber sobre a _Morte?_ Não?

- Morte? Seria a aquela que todos chamam de implacável, tenebrosa e outros adjetivos? – respondeu com sarcasmo, observando o irmão raspar o fundo da panela com uma colher produzindo um som agudo. – Se quer comer, ao menos tenha modos.

- Modos? O que é isso? – gargalhou. – Muito bem, deixe de se parecer com uma menininha virgem e me diga se sabe ou não?

- Claro que eu sei, afinal o que eu não sei, Youko?

- Ta bem. Eu acho que está com a belezinha de cabelos azuis.

Kurama deixou o resto da louça cair no chão. Era difícil se abalar com notícias dadas dessa forma, mas não teria como ser diferente. _"Algo tão valioso com ela? Como pode?"_ indagou.

- Que foi? Não esperava? – sorriu bebendo um gole de suco de limão. – Também fiquei assim.

- Como descobriu?

- Eu tenho meus informantes. – o homem de cabelos claros sorriu discretamente.

- Não brinque com isso. Como descobriu, diga-me? – insistiu. Era possível notar o tom de raiva em sua voz.

- Não se estresse, irmãozinho. Eu apenas deduzi. Você sabe que algumas horas depois do ocorrido, depois de sua passagem na cena do crime, eu consegui vasculhar os arquivos e outras tralhas daquele velho porco, terminando sem encontrar nada. Aí imaginei que só podia estar com a moça, que foi a última a vê-lo. Exceto por mim.

- Muito brilhante de sua parte. – falou sarcástico. – O que pretende ao me contar isso?

- Impedir que o baixinho consiga o tesouro primeiro. Ele já desconfia e já tomou a iniciativa também, pretendendo chegar até a belezinha através de sua amiga e companheira de apartamento, a enfermeira boazuda. – pausou. – Isto é, ele vai seduzir a fofinha e se aproveitar para procurar a vontade.

- Interessante... mas ainda não foi claro o suficiente. – ele se fez de bobo. Afinal não era todo o dia que podia escutar um pedido de seu irmão. – O que quer que eu faça exatamente?

- Durma com a belezinha secretária e pegue o tesouro com ela. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – Ou prefere ser descartado por ele?

- Não tenho esse problema. Mas já você pode precisar de ajuda se alguém conseguir antes... E porque eu deveria lhe entregar de bandeja?

- Porque você não quer ver seu irmão fora da parada, não é?

Kurama sorriu e apontou o relógio. – Ao contrário de você, tenho horário para dormir e acordar no dia seguinte, portanto, a porta de rua é...

- ... serventia da casa. – ele sorriu. – Não esperava menos de você. Bem a sua cara e a minha também. Aliás sempre que precisa resolver algo, você expulsa a todos. Muito peculiar, meu irmão. Até mais. – fechou a porta num estrondo.

"_Por essa eu realmente não esperava... muito bom.."_ pensou voltando para o seu quarto. Sua mente imaginava mil maneiras de conseguir seu mais novo objetivo.

xOx

A companhia do apartamento 109 do prédio verde tocou duas vezes seguida. Yukina estava em casa há apenas alguns minutos, estava exausta depois de mais uma noite de plantão. Ao pensar que ainda teria mais três dias até poder tirar uma folga, seu cansaço aumentou mais.

Caminhou até a porta e abriu: - Bom dia, o que deseja?

- Bom dia, Senhorita Yuki, somos os detetives encarregados do caso Dai-oh contratados pela sua amiga. – falou cordialmente o moreno.

- Bom dia, Senhorita Yuki. – falou um Kazuma meio avermelhado.

- Bom dia, Sr. Kuwabara. – ela sorriu ao vê-lo, ignorando brevemente o moreno. – Por favor entrem. Em que posso ajudá-los?

Depois de sentar confortavelmente (ele ainda tinha pesadelos com assentos muito duros) no sofá meio velho e desmantelado do apartamento, Yusuke perguntou: - Estive no necrotério e me informaram que a senhorita participou da autopsia do corpo da vítima, é verdade?

- Eu? Na verdade, faz dois dias que atuei como substituta da ajudante do legista, mas eu não sabia a identidade dos corpos, apenas a numeração.

- Entendo. Então senhorita sem saber, participou da autopsia do corpo da vítima, o ex-patrão da sua amiga. – ele concluiu. – Confirma também que o substituto do legista é um homem que atende pelo nome de Hiroshi Endo?

- Quem? Não.. eu não sei lhe dizer... – ela se ajeitou na cadeira. – Olha eu sei que ele é um homem baixinho, que estava usando roupas pretas e curiosamente carregava um pequeno sabre bastante afiado.

- Como sabe que é afiado? Ele não se identificou?

- Ele cortou a pele do corpo, de forma rápida e sem dificuldades. – ela sentiu um arrepio passar pela espinha. Era muito excitante se lembrar do seu encontro com ele. – Não. Eu apenas o tratei como Doutor.

- E no seu jaleco branco não tinha nenhuma identificação? Consegue se lembrar? – insistiu.

- Não, não tinha nada.

Yusuke pareceu pensar em algumas coisas antes de perguntar diretamente: - O que ele queria ao cortar a pele do corpo? Afinal, o defunto levou três tiros apenas.

- Você falou agora... realmente parecia que ele estava procurando algo... mas não faço idéia.

- Muito bem. Me conte com detalhes cada segundo da hora em que ele começou a hora que ele terminou. – olhou para Kazuma. – E Kuwabara, preste atenção no relato, okay?

- Er.. sim. Sim, Urameshi. Estou anotando também.

- Assim espero. – ele falou com cara de poucos amigos para o parceiro.

Depois de alguns minutos, Yukina havia terminado o seu relato sobre a noite maravilhosa ao lado de seu objeto de admiração. Fato que não ficou escondido para Yusuke, já Kuwabara não esteve prestando muita atenção mesmo, nem percebeu.

- Certo. Eu acho, Senhorita Yuki, que isso tudo é o suficiente. Obrigado pela contribuição.

- Não foi nada, estou aqui para ajudar. – ela sorriu, encaminhando-os para a porta.

Quando cruzaram o portão do conjunto de apartamentos, Yusuke comentou vagamente: - Esse cara é um tipinho sádico mesmo. Atirar um pedaço de carne podre nas mãos daquela belezinha...

- REPITA! – Kuwabara gritou fechando os punhos.

- O quê? Que ela é uma _belezxinha_? – provocou. – Isso nem você pode negar.

- Limpe sua boca para falar dela, seu imbecil! – deixou se levar pela raiva. – Vai encarar é?

- Tá doido é? Estamos na hora do serviço... mas se quer levar porrada, disponha. – ele tirou o sobretudo e estalou os dedos com barulho. – Venha.

xOx

É de praxe que nos enterros de pessoas importantes ou podres de rica chova. A chuva é considerada chique, mesmo atrapalhando muito. O enterro do Senhor Dai-oh não podia ser diferente, alias a diferença é que a tempestade que caiu nos últimos vinte minutos foi o suficiente para inundar a cova. Atrasando a cerimônia em mais e meia hora, até que os coveiros conseguissem um motor para evacuar toda a água presente. Ou o defunto teria que ficar nadando.

Botan e Yukina vestidas nos seus melhores looks pretos encharcados, descansavam debaixo da copa de uma árvore, assim como a maioria das pessoas, elas tinham procurado um lugar para se proteger.

As lágrimas de alguns haviam se misturado aos pingos de chuva e todos aguardavam ansiosamente à hora de se despedir do ente querido, largado dentro de um caixão no meio da chuva.

- Botan, você acha que vai demorar para que termine?

- Não sei, Yukina, mas não gosto de cemitérios, me dá arrepios. – falou se tremendo dos pés a cabeça. – E se demorar muito vou pegar uma gripe! Atchim!

- Sem dúvida. – concordou. – Nunca pensei que o seu patrão tivesse tantas amizades e parentes. Deve ter umas duzentas pessoas aqui!

- Não exagera, Yukina, no máximo umas 150... – Botan olhou ao seu redor como se pudesse com isso contar a quantidade de pessoas.

- Olha... parece que conseguiram tirar a água. – apontou a jovem de olhos vermelhos. A sua amiga concordou.

Um pouco a frente, três coveiros terminavam de evacuar a água, ainda sob ameaça de outro pé-d´agua. O padre que estava encomendando a alma logo terminou o seu sermão e o caixão desceu devagarinho pela cova tamanho extra grande. Não era preciso dizer o grau de comoção em que as pessoas ali se encontravam. Depois do último grão de areia ser colocado sobre a cova e um pouco antes de colocar a coroa de flores e homenagens, ouviu-se uma grande explosão.

Tumulto, correia e gritaria, ninguém ficou parado esperando o que poderia vir. Alguns estilhaços voaram em direção as pessoas e a gritaria foi maior ainda. Felizmente ninguém saiu ferido. Nem os coveiros terminaram seu trabalho, abandonaram o serviço e foram os primeiros a correr dali.

As duas amigas se separaram no meio da confusão. Botan, ao perceber que Yukina não estava mais próxima de si, parou para tentar encontrá-la, olhando atentamente ao seu redor. Ainda estava próxima a cova do seu antigo chefe e distraída não percebeu que outra bomba acabava de ser acionada, dessa vez em cima da cova inacabada. A areia voou para todos os lados. Alguns estilhaços bateram em sua perna causando-lhe leves cortes e o barulho ensurdecedor a assustou fazendo-a cair no chão, desnorteada.

Pelo susto e a dor pelos cortes na perna, tudo a sua volta estava embaçado e confuso, sentiu apenas que alguém a levantou do chão e com passos rápidos a levou para longe dali. Depois disso apagou.

Yukina que com a primeira explosão foi levada pela multidão que corria tentando se salvar encontrou com Kuwabara e Urameshi. A dupla de detetives veio prestigiar o enterro da vítima.

- Sr. Kuwabara! Que bom! Eu me perdi da Botan, não sei onde ela está! – falou desesperada.

- A Senhorita Suzuki se perdeu de você? – perguntou de volta. Vendo-a balançar a cabeça em afirmativa. Olhou para Yusuke.

- Vou procurá-la. Fiquem aí, eu já volto.

Yusuke saiu em direção ao centro da última explosão e depois de alguns minutos constatou que ela não estava mais ali. Na volta topou com o Koenma que estava escondido por trás de uma lápide, tremendo de medo.

- Sr. Dai-oh? – perguntou ajudando-o a se levantar. – Sou detetive contratado pela Senhorita Suzuki. Está tudo bem?

- Detetive? – ele olhou atordoado. – O que aconteceu aqui? Porque tinham que atrapalhar o enterro do meu pai?

- Como assim?

- A maldita _sociedade_, só pode ter sido obra dela. – tirou a sujeira das vestes.

- Venha comigo, vamos sair daqui. – sugeriu ao homem a sua frente que assentiu. _"Sociedade? Interessante..."_

xOx

Alguns minutos mais tarde no apartamento da Yukina.

- A BOTAN DESAPARECEU E VOCÊS SÓ ME DIZEM AGORA??

- Calma, playboyzinho, ela deve estar tendo dificuldades para chegar aqui. – falou Kuwabara.

- É verdade Sr. Urameshi? Ela vai chegar logo? – perguntou Yukina servindo um café forte e quente para os três.

- Não acho que não... meu palpite é outro.

- Qual?

- Ela foi raptada.

**Continua...**

xOx

**N/a:**

_Ois! Mais um capítulo e a trama se complica! Gente, quantos inimigos o pai do Koenma pode ter tido? Que coisas misteriosas estam envolvidas em sua morte? Acompanhe as maravilhosas deduções de Yusuke e Kazuma!_

_Agradecimentos especiais a todos os que comentaram e leram o último capítulo. E paciência que os próximos capítulos hão de sair! _

_Lady Kourin_

_**Abril/2008**_


End file.
